(1) Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to dispensing closures for containers for flowable products such as personal care products, concentrated beverages, food products, and healthcare products, and more particularly to a dispensing closure that can measure a dose of product by inverting the product container to fill a main chamber and then uprighting the container to automatically measure the dose, and finally dispense the dose by tilting the container and pouring from an exit orifice.
(2) Description of Related Art
Dispensing containers are used in a variety of industries for dispensing of various liquid products. For example, dispensing containers may be used for shampoo, lotion, condiments, or beverages. As integrated dispensing closures become more prevalent in all industries, consumers push for their use on an ever expanding array of products and packages, and product manufacturers push for unique solutions and reduced costs to promote sales and maintain profit margins.